djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Counterattack on Geonosis
The Counterattack on Geonosis was an event that occured during the Second Battle of Geonosis and Second Geonosis Campaign during the Clone Wars. Following the Stronghold Siege, the 212th Attack Battalion needed time to recover, so a detachment of the 501st Legion consisting of two squads launched a counter offensive on several CIS positions. Two squads arrived at their designated landing zone with the objective of lazing a Separatist command post for Y-Wing bombardment. One squad went with Captain Rooke while another followed Commander Phoenix to take their objective in the East. Rooke's Mission Rooke spotted a droid patrol and ordered his squad to eliminate the B2 Super Battle Droids first, then took two thermal detonators from a trooper's backpack upon discovering the presence of twin AATs. He successfully destroyed the turrets on both tanks. Advancing, he mowed down several droids before punching a B2 in the face, ripping through it's damaged carapace. "Spread out! One good thermal and we're all dead!"-Captain Rooke The Captain issued an order for his squad to cover him while he moved up and confirmed that there were no anti-air emplacements that would trouble the bombers. They called in secure and pulled out. Phoenix's Mission Phoenix's squad encountered six B1 battle droids moving to reinforce the Eastern camp. He ordered his troops to group up behind an old, wide pillar. Dakka chose to substitute that for a rock because he was too far away. Then they sprung their attack, destroying the B1s and moving up on the camp, where Phoenix jumped on a B2, firing down on it until it was destroyed. Then he called in secure and they pulled out. Shale and Sawbones debated which one of them had the heavier specialist weapon as the two groups watched a squadron of Y-Wings bombard the command posts. Shale, noticing that the Y-Wing bombardment missed a bunker that may have contained droids inside, destroyed it using his rocket launcher. Regrouping The two squads regrouped and they moved towards their next objective, a droid cache. Along the way they discovered a downed AT-OT, it's passengers and crew, all shinies, were dead, save one. "W-We w-were ambushed... Too large..."-Survivor The droid cache activated and they were engaged. Dakka was knocked down and Tac took a hit in the arm while Katana was helping Dakka to his feet. Geo was wounded, and had to be seen to by Katana. Droids were spotted along the horizon, standing on an overlook. Phoenix ordered the group to move up to a nearby structure for cover. They fell back, Dakka pausing to cover the last four troopers, before the group ascended a wall using their grappling hooks. Dakka dropped several thermal detonators to dissuade any battle droids who tried to shoot them down. A blast from a newly-arrived AAT shook the cliff wall, and Dakka barely made it, Katana had to help him up. From their view on the overlook, they could see a large force of white-armoured clone troopers battling a massive amount of droids. LAAT engines roared as they wooshed by, one being shot down. Y-Wings tried to assist by dropping the remainders of their payloads on the Confederate force. The engagement was not going well, as evidenced by the fact that the sandy ground was covered in white-armoured bodies. Phoenix decided that they would move West to reach a stationary LAAT. Katana and Dakka covered the group while they moved up to a rocky outcropping that they used as cover. Onxy and Craig were shot down by an array of wall turrets, which Phoenix and the group then destroyed by focusing their fire. While Phoenix and the others rapelled up the rock wall, Dakka, Kad and Longshot joined a company-sized detachment of shinies in assaulting the droid forces on the ground. The endeavour ended poorly, with Kad, Longshot, and most of the company falling in battle. Their objective changed to entering the nearby Separatist outpost in a bid to destroy terminals and recharging stations that kept the droids operational. Without those, the Republic troops could win through skirmishes based on attrition, not blaster bolts. A pair of All Terrain Tactical Enforcers added their firepower in the 501st detachment's favour, providing them with ample support against the Separatist droids while they went inside the CIS outpost. As a space battle waged on, CIS starships destroyed by the Republic fleet would fall through the atmosphere. Prototype AT-AT walkers were tasked with targetting falling debris to minimize the damage before it hit the ground, while the surviving shinies and 501st evacuated in Republic Gunships. The 501st had completed their objective and severely limited the effectiveness of Separatist droid forces in the region. A CIS Providence-class carrier/destroyer crashed into the outpost as the 501st flew away. A piece of shrapnel severed the Gunship's wing, causing it to crashland inside the shipwreck as pieces of it caved in around them. The Special Operations Brigade would dispatch a platoon of shadow troopers to recover them, but ultimately the group would escape by themselves. Personnel Group CPT.ARC-4272 "Rooke" Minor Officer "Tac" LT."Geo" 2nd LT."Hardrock" "Striker" Group Marshal Commander "Phoenix" SGT."Sawbones" Rifleman SGT."Slicer" [Rifleman] "Ender" Sharpshooter CT-6892 "Dakka" [Demolitions] "Razor" Demolitions "Shale" Weapons / Sharpshooter "Onxy" Weapons KIA "Katana" Medic CT-11-6411 Rifleman "Valor" Rifleman "Zapshot" Rifleman "Kraid" KIA "Longshot" KIA "Craig" KIA TRIVIA Soundtracks ssed: Episode 3: March on the Jedi Temple Clone Wars: Admiral Yularen Clone Wars: Battle of Kamino Clone Wars: Rough Landing Episode 5: Battle of Hoth Episode 2: Jango's Escape Category:Event Category:Clone Wars Category:Geonosis Category:Second Geonosis Campaign Category:Second Battle of Geonosis Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:501st Legion Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:Separatist Alliance Category:Dakka